Abnormal Days
by Vannilliaify
Summary: Norrisville High - better known as Norrisville Peak for its connections to the world famous Hope's Peak - has been chosen to participate in the School Life of Mutual Killing. 18 students have been chosen to play, but will they be able to overcome their despairingly horrible situation? Slow burn, Wienerham eccentric. Expect many deaths.
1. The Acceptance Letters - Part One

Rays of sunlight danced against the wallpaper and bounced off the katana belonging to one Randy Cunningham, a pale, lanky purple haired boy who was currently pointing his weapon directly at his sensei's face. In the blink of an eye, the older man lunged at Randy's knees to throw him off-kilter. As Randy moved to avoid the incoming attack, however, the door slammed open and caused Randy to nearly jump out of his skin. He tripped and stumbled backward in surprise, quickly twisting his body and pointing his sword to face the intruder (or whoever else it may be).

"State your business, civilian!" He barked on instinct, ready to hack and slice if he needed.

"What the juice, Cunningham?! Is this how you _always_ greet your friends?" The person shrieked in response, a clear sense of surprise and terror wavering throughout his voice. Randy immediately pulled the weapon away from his face, mirroring their facial expression.

"Howard! What are you doing here?" He bent over a little and put his hand over his mouth, continuing to talk in a hushed tone as he spoke to the side and pointed towards the sensei standing several feet away from them. "I was kiiinda in the middle of something important, ya know.. Don't wanna make Smith mad!"

"Not cool, dude. You _really_ need to stop pointing your sword at anything that comes in the doorway."

"I told you I'm workin' on it!"

"Well it sure doesn't look like it!"

"Then why're you here? Did you come here just to insult my natural reflexes?" Randy's tone was full of salt as he eyes pierced daggers into Howard's soul, causing Howard to feel a small chill run down his spine. Smith was not happy with the unwelcomed interruption of 'sacred ninja training', stabbing his sword inbetween the floorboards to where it stood up by itself. With much annoyance and both hands on his hips, he turned to scold Howard.

"Boy, what the juice is the meaning of this? You should know that Randy's training is vital to his self defe-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever gramps! Cunningham, you will not BELIEVE what great news I have for you!" Howard blew him off, waving his hand (and temporarily forgetting that Smith wouldn't be able to see that action as he was blind) and lightly shoving the teacher out of his way. Randy felt his hostility soften as it melted away in an instant at the childlike excitement of his friend. A large grin grew on his face – but what could he say? Howard's newfound joy was contagious! He stooped down to better match his short friend's height and propped his head on the top of Howard's hair.

"Whatcha got, buddy?" He drawled his words out, eyes half lidded with a dopey smile to match.

"WE GOT ACCEPTED INTO NORRISVILLE PEAK!" He shouted, waving the letters in his hand even harder. "LOOK! I got accepted as…wait, what? Ultimate Chess Player?!" He groaned. That was a bit of a lame talent to have.. "Why didn't they put me in as Ultimate drummer? I'm better at that than I am chess!"

"Mmm, sorry to burst your bubble my little frijole, but that's where you're wrong." A shit-eating grin consumed Randy's face as Howard frowned and, in a fit of childish annoyance, stuck his tongue out.

"Aaaanyways, incorrect talent labels aside…You got accepted as the Ultimate Swordsman!"

"Wait, what?" His speech was slow and surprised, tone full of confusion and little else. He shook his head and his hands as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait…! How did I even get scouted...? Was I recommended...? How…? I don't think I'm even that good with a sword…I'm better with games…" He trailed off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Howard wriggled out from under Randy's resting head and grabbed Randy's cheeks, pulling his face down to be level with his own.

"Cunningham, does that really matter now? I don't think it does! All that matters is that we both get to go _together_! You know what this calls for?"

Randy blinked owlishly at first, though when he spoke his words sounded a little thick (probably because his cheeks were being smushed).

"A shelebratowy marathon of Grave Puncheh?"

"No! Well, I mean yeah but-! First!" He held out his hand to start their little handshake, spinning, turning, slapping, clapping and finally finishing with dynamic matching poses.

"So then when do we start?"

"A few days, I think! Should we research who else got accepted so we'll know what shoobs we got stuck with?" Howard snickered, motioning towards the doorway. Randy raised an eyebrow, almost as if he were questioning what Howard meant by the suggestion, but then said, "Oh fine, I don't see why not." You could practically hear the smile in his voice as he started to head towards the doorway, both ignoring the frustrated cries of the man in the black apron.

* * *

"Wow…we uh, there's a lot of people here, huh?" Howard sounded a little intimidated as he scrolled through the endless forums on the students. Apparently, this academy accepted just about anybody! There was the Ultimate Majorette, who was known for her extreme baton twirling skills that beat anybody in the world. There was also the Ultimate Gambler, known to cause a huge stir in playing card games. They were very famous and once bet their lives on a game of Der Monster Klub, and they still won despite not playing that game before in their life. Ever since that incident, they have been known to play that game more often than any other. So many Ultimate students were going to be a part of their class…and all the damn bastards had better and more interesting talents than them!

"What the juice? How the heck did he manage to make it in as the Ultimate Idol?! He was terrible when he last played with us!"

Howard had a sour look on his face when Levander Hart's face popped up on screen. At first Randy was bewildered at the sudden downturning of his friend's attitude, but when he read the name and saw the obnoxious bright pink hair he frowned as well. He shook his head slowly and made a "tsk" noise.

"Dunno, bro. Might be the same reason you were accepted as the Ultimate Chess Player." He joked, nudging Howard with his elbow. Howard pouted and puffed his cheeks out, stomping his foot on the ground in a mini tantrum.

"I thought we wouldn't have to see his snotty face again! Remember the time he kicked us out of his band when he first got famous? In front of a crowd of literally thousands of people? Dude, the kids almost as bad as Doug!"

"Howard, baby, relax! It's all good!" He closed his eyes and pat Howard on the shoulder with one hand and making some sort of wide gesture with the other, tugging the shorter boy near him. "Just think about it this way; once we get into that school we're gonna be set for life! It won't matter if Levander is in the class with us or not, or whoever else gets in! We'll only be with him for three or four years!"

Howard went to reply with something snarky, but stopped. After failing to find the words to express his feelings, he pouted again then threw his hands up in the air. All he said in response was, "I guess!" Randy pat Howard's back yet again and nodded happily, speaking in a soothing voice. "That's it, ease up buddy. Everything will be fine."

A few moments of silence passed by of Randy just rubbing Howard's back in a circular motion before either of them spoke again.

"…Cunningham?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Wanna start punchin' some graves yet or..?"

"I thought you'd _never_ ask!"

Right as they sat down to play a round of their games another person entered the room. Standing before them now was Howard's older sister, Heidi Wienerman. Everything about her radiated confidence; from her pose to her hair and even her victorious expression. Howard simply rolled his eyes, irritated that she ruined the moment he had going on with his biffer.

"Guess what, stinkbrain?"

"Whaat? Whaddaya want, Heidi?" Howard groaned, stomping his foot like a child.

"I got accepted!"

"Accepted for what? Clown college?"

"No, you shoob, it's Norrisville Peak!"

Howard froze in total horror. Why would she be accepted to the same school as them?! Howard dropped to his knees, threw his arms into the air, and let out a pained, melodramatic cry of "WHYYYY-HY-HYY?"

"Oh come on, Howard. Be mature about this. It's only to be expected from somebody with talent of my caliber!" She smirked devilishly at her brother. "And better yet, I bet you didn't get accepted!"

Howard snapped up at that. "Inncorrectomundo!"

"There's no way in hell that you'd've been accepted for such a prestigious school, Howard."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then prove it, short stack!"

"Gladly!"

He practically rammed an unsuspecting Randy to the ground in an effort to snatch the papers sitting beside him, pinning the purple haired twig down by laying on him. For a small bit, he flailed wildly trying to get himself untangled from the boy currently stuck under him. Soon afterward he stood up and obnoxiously waved the papers in Heidi's face while making a very smug gesture.

"How do I know that those aren't fakes?"

"Do you need to see the envelopes?"

"Why are you offering to show me an envelope? What's that gonna do? Unless you're tryina say you have one with the official carp seal, in which case—" Heidi abruptly paused and her eyes widened as if she was having an epiphany. Her face turned bright red and she frowned heavily.

"Yep. You know exactly what I mean."

"But why? You hardly excel at anything but math!"

"I was scouted as the Ultimate Chess player, thank you very much!"

"You? Chess player? Hah! That's the funniest thing I've heard in ages!"

"You wanna bet? I beat the world's smartest and 'perfect' chess player in middle school! Heidi, how can you forget such an awesome victory?!"

"Hmph! Whatever. If you really have been accepted into the school, refrain from associating with me. For like. Ever. You're too embarrassing and troubling to have around." She turned her nose up high into the air and walked out of their room, slamming the door closed with stomping noises following soon after.

"You know, you and your sister fight a lot. And I mean a honkin' LOT. Why?"

"Cunningham, not now. Let's just punch some graves. Better yet, why don't we go out and do something? Anything that gets me outta this house and away from her."

"Uh, okay? Sure I guess."

* * *

As Howard and Randy went to step out the door, two hands jerked them back.

"Oh-hohohh no you don't! Mom said I have to watch you two, and I'm not going to have a repeat of last time I had to babysit you assholes!"

"What? Not fair!" Howard whined, struggling to escape Heidi's grasp.

"Dude, we're 15! I think we can handle going out to the mall by ourselves!"

"And therein lies the problem, Howard. You are 15! You're barely a teenager! So sit down, shut up, stay awhile. I could keep you here alllll night."

"Uh, Heidi, it's only two p.m….." Randy tried to interject, holding a finger up.

"Shut it, Sandy!"

Randy pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Randy. It's Randy, my name is Randy, it's always been Randy, known ya my whole life."

"I don't have time for your sass, Mandy."

Randy deadpanned at Heidi. "Alrighty then."

"So when can we go to the mall?"

"Howard, I literally just said you aren't supposed to go anywhere."

"I heard Lethander was comin' to the mall today for a signing. Shame we couldn't go today. I know how much you loooove Lethander." Randy said, inspecting his nails nonchalantly. Heidi kept a blank face for several minutes as if she needed time to analyze what Randy said, then sharply turned and darted out the door. No more than two minutes later her car pulled up and she rolled down the window. She deadpanned at the two boys.

"Get in losers, we're going shopping."


	2. The Acceptance Letters - Part Two

Fast forward through Heidi's fury (mostly at being lied to about Levander), an earful from both their mothers, and several days of being grounded, and Randy and Howard were sitting together in Randy's room. They had their luggage all packed up and ready to go, so up on the bed they sat, swinging their legs back and forth as they talked about mindless things.

"Do you really believe that a better pillow than me exists? Cunningham, I'm so honkin' soft. Look at me." He poked his stomach several times, trying to prove his point.

"Dunno, maybe we should test whether you're comfier or not." He cheesed, batting his eyes innocently. Howard flopped over and patted his stomach openly, mimicking the face Randy was making.

"C'mon. Lay down."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Randy plopped his head onto Howard's stomach and relaxed, shimmying into a comfortable position. After a few moments of sitting in silence, Howard spoke again.

"Am I the world's greatest pillow or what?" A playful grin flashed like a camera on Howard's face, patiently awaiting an answer.

"Mmm, I'd have to sayyy….."

Before Randy could answer, Randy's mom opened the door with a kick.

"Randy, sweetie, some girl is at the door waiting for you to…." She opened her narrow eyes to better inspect the scene before her.

"I…You two…I'm not interrupting anything… _ahem_ …important, am I?"

"Mom, no it's good. I just laid with Howard for a bit is all." He grinned apologetically. Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiight…Okay, so anyways. Heidi is here to pick you two up."

"Do we have to go _now_ , Ms. Cunningham?"

"Well if you ever wanna get into Norrisville Peak, then probably, yeah."

"Oh fine!" Howard pushed Randy (who let out an unhappy noise of disapproval) off him and climbed down the ladder, dropping to the floor with an unpleasant sounding thud. "C'mon, Cunningham. We gotta go."

Randy hesitated, the corners of his mouth twitching downward into a frown. "Ahhm, actually I need to make one more round of my room before we leave. Can ya go ahead and bring our luggage to the car?"

Howard eyed him suspiciously, a concerned mien lighting his features. "Cunningham, dude you alright?"

"Oh! Of course I'm fiiiine, great even! Don't worry about iiit! Everything is chili verde!" His voice betrayed his expression as it let out an odd squeak. He was lying, plain and simple.

"It doesn't _seem_ chili verde…." Howard retorted with a very watchful eye.

Gaz could tell there was something Randy wanted to talk to her about, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Howard, you better go get to your sister. She doesn't seem too happy about waiting on you."

"Whatever" Slowly turning to face the door way, he spoke one last line. "Cunningham, just try to hurry."

"Gotcha!" Randy nodded (albeit a little slowly) and shook his head. When Howard left and went downstairs, Randy let out a relieved (and frustrated) sigh. "Mom," he said as he turned towards her, "Am I really ready for this?"

So that's what he was all mopey about? "Dude, don't worry about it. You're practically the best swordsman in the history of EVER!"

"Mom, I'm better with video games!"

"And I am too. What is your point?"

"My point is that if they're gonna scout me, why not scout me as something I'm _good_ at?"

"I was originally scouted as the Ultimate Fighter back when I was your age, y'know."

"Yeah you - whuuaaaaht?!"

"Shouldn't really surprise you that much, hun. But they realized they mixed up my title. See, I wasn't the ultimate fighter…I was actually the ultimate gamer! I was – still am – the greatest gamer I know."

"But how did they wonk that up so badly?"

"I dunno. Stupid people there, I guess. But I didn't go to Norrisville Peak….That didn't exist back then."

"Wait so does that mean..?"

"Yep! Your old woman herself went to THE Hope's Peak!" At this statement, Randy's jaw hit the floor.

"You? In THE Hope's Peak? No. Honkin. Way."

"You kids and your crazy lingo….But yes honkin way!"

"But what about Uncle Dib? Didn't you have to leave his as-" He cut himself off when he saw a look of warning from his mom, then continued whilst correcting himself, "his butt here?"

"Nope."

"Then…?"

"He got accepted too, obviously. As the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator."

"But I thought you said Grandpa Membrane didn't allow Dib to work on that…"

"Well, me and him were playing some Game Slave 2 one day and he was ecstatic when he got the letters. He thought Dib got in as the Ultimate Scientist…But nah. That boy went to extraordinary lengths to investigate this one alien dude livin near us-"

"Uncle Zim?"

"Yeah, that guy. Anyways, his efforts were noticed by Hope's Peak so….We both got invited! Of course, I was scouted _after_ him…But that doesn't matter now. Anyways, what im getting at is this; have some faith in yourself, kid! You'll be completely fine."

"And how do you know for certain?"

"Randy. You're my son. You'll be fine. Now c'mere. Lemme give ya a hug."

"But I thought you didn't do hugs—"

"I do now, be quiet."

" _Mom!_ " Randy whined, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Gotta hug me! Sorry, I don't make the rules. Besides, I won't get to see your ugly face for a long time."

"Fine.." Randy couldn't help but smile even when he tried to act annoyed, rolling his eyes and opening his arms. He hugged his mom for a solid minute before the moment was ruined by an impatient yell.

"Looks like I gotta go, sorry mom. Love ya byee!"

Randy dashed through the door, waving bye to him mom the entire time. As the house disappeared over the horizon, Howard rolled his eyes and gently pulled Randy's waving hand down. "Cunningham, no offense but you're just being ridiculous. What are you, ten?"

"Hey! For your information, I am at least _five_ years older than that!"

"Pfft, sure. Anywho, why'd'ya take so honkin' long in there? Did you have to use the restroom or something?"

"Nah, my mom was talking to me."

"About what?"

"Oh, ya know, just calming my nerves, telling me stories, the usual."

"I can calm you down too, you know."

"Howard, it's more…agh, never mind. You wouldn't get it."

"And what the cheese is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that yo-"

"Can the both of you shut up already? Giving me a headache, makin' me listen to your lovers' quarrel." Heidi hissed, glaring at them through her front view mirror.

"We aren't a couple!"

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure snuggling, hugging, and smooches count as relationship things.."

Randy's face turned red with embarrassment as Howard's face turned red in frustration. The taller of the two looked away and leaned his face on the cool glass window, hoping that the chill of it would reduce the flush on his face. The other rolled his eyes again and pouted.

"I told you, that's just what bros do, Heidi."

"Mhm. Sure. Youuu just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

A few days later, they arrived at their destination. Open house was tonight, and they needed to make sure they were there and present for when they were officially announced as part of the Norrisville Carps! As soon as the school came into view the three of them began bustling in excitement. The school had a nice look; it had a gold and blue color scheme, the pearly white of the school itself shining brightly. Overall, the school looked very nice.

While Heidi was driving around the campus and looking for a reasonable place to park (though everything was mostly empty), Howard and Randy were squished against the same window. Their eyes shined and mouths let out "oohs" and "aahs" as they passed by everything. Nobody else but them seemed to be there yet…which was perfect! That meant more free-time to explore the school!

"Dude, check it! They have an arcade! An arcade, Cunningham, AN ARCAADE!" He excitedly shook Randy, though knocking the wind out of him in the process. While Randy tried to recover from his wooziness, Howard kept excitedly pointing at every building they saw. After about twenty-two minutes, Heidi managed to find a parking spot that she found reasonable and parked. As soon as the engine shut off, Howard and Randy were practically fighting to be the first one out of the car.

"Hey you jerkwads! Aren't you gonna help a lady carry her luggage?" Heidi shrieked in frustration, trying (and failing) to get Howard and Randy to stay in the car until they agreed to help her. Howard stopped struggling for a moment, slowly turning his head to face Heidi.

"I mean, I would…but, ya know, that would require a lady being around."

"Stop being an insufferable brat! I am the lady here, you should be helping me!"

"What's that? Sorry, can't hear you over the loud narcissism in your voice!" He shrugged his shoulders with a devious beam. "Guess we can go then, Cunningham!"

The two of them escaped the car and left behind a very angry Heidi, though Randy did feel slightly guilty they just left her like that. "Howard, you sure it's really okay to do that to her? She kind of looks really upset, I feel super bad."

"Yeah yeah, that's fine! I do this kinda stuff to her all the time!"

"Howard, that's not very nice…"

"Like I care? Get a grip, Cunningham! I'm just not very nice, you should know this by now."

Before they made it too far from the car, though, they heard Heidi yell in desperation. "Mandy, pretty please help me?"

She got his name wrong. Again. For the seventy-fourth time since their departure from their hometown (and yes, he _was_ counting). Randy no longer felt bad about not helping her. "You know what? I'm fine with this one time. Let's go, my sweet empanada."

"Glad you agree, Cunningham."

Towards the school they ran, carrying little to no regards for Howard's angry sister trying to get them to carry their own luggage. After a few minutes of running, they finally came upon the entrance gate to Norrisville Peak. For a few moments, they did nothing but catch their breath (Howard more so than Randy, as Howard was far less in shape) and when they spoke it sounded breathy.

"There it is….Norrisville Peak.."

"Think we're gonna make it through here, dude?"

"Of COURSE we will, Howard! We pretty much already have! So take my advice and chillax, we got this." Randy grinned, putting one hand on Howard's shoulder and making yet another wide gesture with his available hand.. For a short while they stood there in silence, staring up at the school and marveling just how homey it looked. Eventually the silence was broken again, this time with a far sterner tone.

"Ready, Howard?"

"Cunningham, I've never been more ready in my entire _life._ Of course I'm honkin' ready!"

With simultaneous nods, Howard grabbed onto Randy's hand and both took their first step into the school at the same time. But as the two stepped in, the world felt very wrong. Something wasn't right here; everything began to swirl around them, they were becoming dizzy. They tried speaking, but found neither of them could call out for each other no matter how hard they tried. It vaguely registered in their minds that memories they once held dear began to slip away, wiping the slate of their mind clean. The world became a pot of mush, stirring around and mixing and blending and bleeding into itself until the world was nothing more than complete and utter blackness. Only one small, terrifying phrase rang through their minds as everything around them shattered, and they could not place a finger on why it chilled them so.

 **Upupupupupu….**


End file.
